Talk:Sniper Tower
Just wanted to mention I'm pretty sure you got the range wrong on the last level of the sniper tower unless it's supose to DECREASE significantly at the -last level-. I'm guessing it's a typo.. and hopfully not a horrible design by BM. Tower damage This information keeps being reverted, but I am also doing something like, oh I don't know, actually playing the game and looking at the figures listed *within* the game itself. Yes, I realize that the "other" wiki lists a different set of stats.... that still doesn't make it right. There may be something else going on here, such as a difference between the version for Facebook vs. Kongregate or something like that. There are already some important differences with other buildings, so I wouldn't completely dismiss this argument either. Still, at the very least justify the reversion rather than changing this data without comment. --Robert Horning 05:50, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Tower Damage Re: ammm... I wouldn't like to be annoying, but we have to decide if we will put tower damage in DPS as shown in the upgrading box in the actual game, or will we write the ACTUAL damage that the tower does to attacking monster. For example, a sniper tover on lvl 10 does 550 DPS, but its actual damage is 1100 (beleave me, I have them...). I hope we can decide peacefully about this... Have a nice day! PokeyMookey 06:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : At least there an explanation for what is going on. Mind you, this "information" isn't listed anywhere on this page nor anywhere else, nor have you explained how you obtained this information in the first place. Perhaps we need to set up a second column of data showing the "official" damage amounts and then a separate column of data for the "acutal" damage? It doesn't look the the amount is necessarily "double" the official amounts that Kixeye is listing. : Perhaps this could also be made into a formal bug report? It wouldn't be the first time something like this happens. Mainly this is a documentation issue. --Robert Horning 20:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Look. I don't know wut are you talking about, please speak so i can undestand you. The damage of the tower is listed in the GAME when you are upgrading it, and its in DPS (damage per second). And this is where i got the informations! The damage, that a tower actualy does to an attacking monster is equal to the DPS damage, times the second it needs to reload. For example, a sniper tower has 550 DPS, and needs 2 seconds to reload, and so the damage in one shot is 1100. I thought that is obvious enough, and doesn't need to be explained, but it's obviously not. And it's not a bug. I think the damage should be listed in DPS, and then it should be explained how to convert DPS damage into actual damage. Hope that explaines everything. PokeyMookey 21:09, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That would not be bad, but i have a better idea... I already made a new page caled DPShot, on wich it is explained how to calculate the tower damage. And so I think, we could only put numbers in DPS, and so players could calculate the damage on their own. Of course, there is another option, the one you are talking about, and that one is not bad too. We should first discuss both options with other more important wiki editors... I'm glad i could help :) PokeyMookey 07:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : That clears up quite a bit.... thanks for the explanation. I think the main reason for why the number listed in the upgrade screen in the game is so it can be used in comparison between various tower types.... for gauging the relative strength of that tower compared to other towers. By using the "damage per shot" value rather than "damage per second", it makes those comparisons much harder to make. This is why perhaps we need to have two columns... for perhaps all of the "slower" towers that take more than a second to perform their actions so this is spelled out very clearly. --Robert Horning 05:09, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :